Prisoner
by Nesure
Summary: Velderoth has captured Kyle, and now he must escape... but how? Implied Velderoth x Kyle- don't like, then don't read.


**Prisoner**

_By Nesure_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Velderoth/Belderos, Kyle, or Maplestory. If I did, well, let's just say everyone that plays the game would probably quit it.**_

* * *

_All Kyle felt was pain. Nothing more. Then, he blacked out._

Velderoth put back his sword, and watched as blood pooled around the Kaiser's head. He didn't kill him, he knew that; he put just enough force to knock him unconscious. Magnus's right-hand man picked up his prey, and walked back to Heliseum.

He threw Kyle into a dusty cell, and stripped him to replace his clothes with tattered and old articles of clothing. Velderoth then bound the Kaiser's wrists with steel handcuffs to a wall—far too strong for him to break loose—and went through his equipment to make sure that there wasn't any tracking devices or anything suspicious. The sword was thrown out of the cell, and was out of reach. The traitor then left, slamming the steel door behind him.

* * *

Kyle's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself in a dark room. "_Wha-what_...!" he shouted as realization dawned on him. He struggled to rip free from his bonds, but no avail. "_Where in Heliseum am I_?" Kyle yelled, not speaking to anyone in particular.

As if on cue, a large metal door screeched open, revealing Velderoth in the doorway. "I see that you're awake," he said, venom dripping from his voice. The blue haired Nova growled, and pulled on the chains.

"Velderoth," he seethed through his teeth, now balling his fists, "let me go, or else!" The traitor laughed at the threat; smirking, he walked over to the cell door and unlocked it. "Why you little—" Freedom was so close, but those _damned-to-Heliseum_ cuffs were holding him in his place.

"Little what?" Velderoth taunted, walking into the cell, arms folded across his chest. "What do you intend to do, if I didn't..." He drew his face closer to Kyle's, and he could nearly smell the scent of death on his breath. "..._Kyle_?" Trying to contain his rage, Kyle didn't say anything, just clenched his teeth and moved away from Pantheon's traitor.

"Kaloong got your tongue?" Velderoth mocked, a sinister smile plastered on his face. "No matter," he said, not letting the Kaiser to reply— not that he _wanted_ to, anyways, "you are now prisoner of Lord Magnus and I— if you try to escape, the Specters outside will hear. Do not take chances if you want to live." Kyle scoffed, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"_Lord_ Magnus? What are you, a slave?"

"No," the traitor said flatly. "I serve him, and he has taught me well." With this, he walked out of the dungeon.

The door seemed to taunt him, laughing at how stupidly weak he was. The chains weren't helping either, since they were starting to hurt his wrists. Sighing, he laid against the stone wall. Kyle needed a plan, and quick.

* * *

Kyle found an apple with a half of loaf of bread sitting atop a newspaper article. Curiously, he tried to reach out for it—until he realized that he was still in chains. Grumbling, he pulled his food closer to him with his foot, and looked at the apple and bread suspiciously. Was it poisoned?

His stomach really didn't care; it seemed to be begging for anything that could fill it up. For this reason, Kyle picked up the apple and bit into it, sinking his sharp teeth into the slightly bitter fruit.

It was a small breakfast—or whatever it was— but it was better than nothing. Kyle then picked up the paper from the floor, and began reading it.

_MISSING: Kyle 'Kaiser', defender of Nova  
LAST SEEN: Near the West part of Pantheon..._

He threw the newspaper back onto the floor. People were looking for him, increasing his chance to get out of this hell-hole.

Hours passed. Kyle was nearly dying of starvation, and he tried to focus his thoughts towards the prison door. It was now closed—finally. Ideas ran through his head, but most of them required his sword, which Kyle did not have at the moment. Grumbling, he pulled on the chains connecting him to the wall. _Stupid,_ he thought, _weak and in the hands of Magnus. Just great._ The Kaiser huffed, and sat in silence, staring at a wall, suddenly very interested in it.

* * *

Velderoth opened the door to find his prisoner sleeping on the floor. Insults flashed through his head. _The Kaiser's nothing more than a Nova with stronger powers. Why did the old Kaiser have to choose him, out of __**all **__Novas? It's stupid— I was stronger than him, until the super-amazing-Kaiser-powers butted in!_

A hiss interrupted his thoughts, and he looked towards Kyle. The sleeping form tossed on the floor, clearly uncomfortable. _Good,_ Velderoth thought, now pleased, _the more uncomfortable this is for him, it'll be easier to make him cough up the secrets of Pantheon._ At this thought, he crouched down and tightened the handcuffs around Kyle's wrists. His face showed pain, and so the traitor tightened them, a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"..._stop it_..." Kyle growled, before falling silent. At first, the traitor thought that the Kaiser was fully aware of him doing this, but then he realized that if he did, he would be putting up a fight that Kyle would die in, of course. Straightening back up, he walked away from the napping Kaiser.

_ At least he's powerless under Lord Magnus._

* * *

**What? Day 1 finished for Kyle = Chapter 1 finished for me?**

**YES!**

_**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT:**_

_**If you follow my story, I may give up on writing the chapters, like the story 'Amnesia'.**_


End file.
